


The Package

by CastielsCarma



Series: Destiel FanFiction Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Jack, Baking, Dean is a Little Shit, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam is waiting, Sam's hobby, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: It's close to Christmas in the Bunker. Jack is eager to celebrate the holiday but Sam's mind is on other matters. He is expecting the arrival of a package and the wait is killing him. Luckily for him, Jack suggests a distraction: baking cookies. What could go wrong?This is my 5th piece in the Destiel Fanfiction Bingo prompt. The prompt is at the end of the fic. Hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas!





	The Package

Pacing anxiously near the door to the opening of the bunker Sam had waited the whole morning for the package to arrive. He knew it was on its way. There was a tracking number he had followed for days online and today was the drop off day. After walking around in circles he decided that he had to do something less inconspicuous. If he was caught walking around aimlessly Dean and Cas surely would have questions. He would give himself one more hour and then drive to the store to pick up the package.

He found a Sudoku book he had stashed away, opened it and tried to focus on the puzzles. Soon the smell of gingerbread cookies filled the room and Sam couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face. Jack was everything that he didn't know he needed in his life. Jack's optimism and view on life, how he viewed Sam changed him, made him want to do better and be better. More importantly, Sam loved him. 

Soon the numbers and strategies all became a blur to Sam. He couldn't help that he was excited; he had waited on his gift for months and it was finally here. When he first saw the post on Tumblr he had been hesitant, since it was supposed to be a secret, something he did to get his mind off hunting and monsters but the temptation had been too great.

Jack was still pretty occupied with exploring everything about the world three years later and Dean and Cas were busy exploring each other, so he had figured he needed something else besides reading lore all day. Reading fictional books had quietly morphed into writing little snippets about mythology here and there and then Sam had remembered his love for fantasy, and one thing had led to another.

“Hi, Sammy, what you doing?” Dean's voice startled him out of his thoughts. 

Closing the book, Sam mumbled an answer, the whereabouts of his package still on his mind. “Not much, Dean. Just doing some Sudoku.”

Dean nodded. “Ah, nerdy crap. _Boring_ nerdy crap.” 

Sam got up and saw Cas standing next to Dean, his hand casually holding Dean's. To this day the sight of them together still made him happy. 

Sam's eyes flashed back up to Cas' face and his smile and just for the briefest of moments Sam thought he saw a hint of nervousness on his friend, but Sam quickly dismissed it. What would Cas be nervous about?

“Dean, you are the biggest nerd of us three.”

“Maybe,” Dean replied, kissing Cas' hand, “but at least I'm a cool nerd. Western movies, fly- fishing and hentai. That's cool.”

Castiel cleared his throat. “Jack has been requesting your company, Sam. It is apparently essential that we have three different kinds of Rocky road, otherwise, Christmas will be ruined.” Castiel's voice was deep and smooth but there was – 

“Everyone knows I make the best cakes, but Jack wanted you,” Dean interjected.

“Sure, helping Jack with some baking sounds fun. You guys coming too?”

Cas looked at Dean quickly, then smiled faintly at Sam. “I will… I am occupied elsewhere. With gift wrapping. Jack is so excited about Christmas. Who wouldn't be? The things I have witnessed over the centuries. You do know that Christmas has its roots in the pagan traditions of Yule and the Wild Hunt – “

Dean kissed Cas on the cheek and smiled. “Very interesting, Cas. You go fix your gift wrapping, me and Sammy are gonna make some motherfucking Rocky Road.”

As Cas went deeper into the bunker to take care of the last Christmas gifts, Sam was heading towards the kitchen when Dean's hand on his arm stopped him. Looking up at his brother, Sam's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

“Yeah, what's up, Dean?”

“Jack has been baking nonstop for days. I know you and candy are not the sweetest of lovers” – and Sam had to stop himself from rolling his eyes when Dean winked at him for saying that lame joke – “but if you do not volunteer to try some of his batches my stomach will explode. I will be very unhappy and then Cas will be unhappy and then you will unhappy.”

Sam looked at his brother, eyes narrowing. “Are you threatening me with Cas now?”

Dean raised his arms up in a defensive gesture. “No, absolutely not. Who am I kidding, yes I am. Merry Christmas!

“Sure. I can taste some of Jack's candy; how bad can it get?”

Nodding curtly, Dean patted Sam on his arm. “Good. I'll be there in a moment but you can slytherin to the kitchen.”

Turning sharply Sam looked at Dean. “What did you say?”

Dean frowned. “Kitchen, Jack, waiting, go.” Not giving his brother another chance to ask questions, Dean simply turned his back on Sam and went another way.

Sighing, Sam glanced at the watch. One hour and then he would make up an excuse and head downtown to pick up the package. He should still have ample time to make the trip before the store closed for a one-hour lunch break. Sam shook his head at the notion but Vanya was a short powerhouse of a woman who was of the opinion that you didn't change a good thing and lunch had always been one hour, all the way back to when her father owned the store.

As he was nearing the kitchen he could hear the lyrics of _Silent Night_ from the portable speakers and when Sam entered he saw Jack standing next to the stove, stirring what he thought looked like chocolate. As the chocolate melted into goo Jack tossed in a cup of pretzels and some chopped up toffee candy. Sam's teeth ached when he thought about all that sugar consumption. 

“Jack, Dean said you needed some help.”

Jack smiled and thrust some peanuts at him. “Yes, chop up these peanuts, please.” 

Sam looked at the kitchen counter, the three trays with gingerbread cookies, what appeared to be at least a dozen saffron buns in a basket and some kind of small crunchy chocolate ball.

“You going all in with the Christmas candy?”

Jack nodded and motioned to Sam to start chopping as he was busy stirring. “Yes. I know it's part of the Christmas tradition and since Cas was an angel he hasn't had the opportunity to celebrate the holidays. So I thought now that he is human it would be a nice thing to do.”

He stopped for a second, grabbed a square pan and put it next to the stove. “Besides I know you and Dean haven't really had many holidays to look forward to, so I figured, it's never too late to start over again. With making new, nice memories.”

Sam stopped chopping, letting the knife rest on the cutting board and patted Jack on his back, squeezing his shoulder. “That's... really thoughtful, Jack.”

“Me and that toffee, I'm ready for round two! The gingerbread cookies smell awesome, Jack.” Dean announced his arrival in a loud voice and for good measure inhaled again. “Mm, the smell of spices.”

“Sure, Dean. You take Sam's place and maybe you can help me taste these, Sam? It's always helpful to get a second opinion.”

As Sam and Dean switched places, Dean looked at Sam pointedly. 

“Haven't forgotten about it, Dean,” Sam whispered much to Dean's satisfaction. “Good. I can't eat any more cakes man. Got to stay strong and lean for Cas.”

Sam just shook his head. “Dude, too much info.”

Jack extended a spoon filled with brown batter to Sam. “Taste this, it's not too much ginger is it?” The batter tasted like gingerbread but there was a nice balance with the spices, Sam thought.

“No, it tastes really good, not too overwhelming of ginger, still sweet. You are making another batch of gingerbread cookies?”

Jack smiled at Sam's praise. “Oh no, this is going to be a soft gingerbread cake.”

“Right...” Sam leaned over to Dean. “How much has he baked?”

“Too much. We will need a freaking army to help us with eating all this, but hey, Jack is happy, I'm happy.”

“Dean, I'll just take the peanuts and here you go.” Jack put down a slab of marzipan and some toffee on the counter.

Dean looked at the ingredients suspiciously, like it was a monster ready to jump up and murder him. “What am I supposed to do with this?” 

”Just shape them into balls, we will dip them in chocolate later.” 

Sighing, Dean took a pinch of the white marzipan and tasted it.

“I thought you were going to explode?” Sam poured the cake batter in the pan and started to smooth it out.

Shrugging, Dean began to roll little marzipan balls. “I am but I hadn't tried the marzipan so. It's good.” 

“Sam,” Jack called out, “I need to go check the ham in the other oven. Put the cookies on trays. I'll be back soon.”

Sam turned to Dean as Jack left. “Other oven? We have another oven?” 

Dean shrugged. He had finished the marzipan balls and was now trying to shape the toffee candy into something resembling a circular shape. “Yeah, Jack found it under a tarp in Room 16B. An old thing, but it does the job.”

The Christmas music continued to play from the small speakers, _Jingle Bell rocks_ mingling with the Dean and Sam's voices. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Sam realized that he had to leave soon if he was to pick up his package in time.

At that moment Cas walked into the kitchen.

“Sunshine, you done with the gifts? What took you so long?”

Cas smiled and walked over to Dean. Standing behind him Cas leaned his head on Dean's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist. “Yes, I'm done. I do find that my wrapping skills have improved since last year.” 

Turning his head towards Cas, Dean waited. “Come on. I know you want to. If you don't do it I'll force you to take over with the candy.”

“Well, I'll rather have a kiss then your hands on me right now.” Cas kissed Dean, a swift kiss and then glanced at Sam.

“You need help with anything Sam?”

Sam shook his head. “Thanks, Cas, I'm good. Almost finished here. There can't be anymore baking Jack needs help with. This is a lot of cakes and cookies.” Finding a small container with sprinkles Sam started to sprinkle small sugar stars on the cake he was working on.

Dean made a grimace next to Sam. “Man, this fucking toffee is sticking to everything. My fingers are getting so stiff. Almost like someone whispered Petrificus Totalus.” Turning to Cas, Dean mumbled, “Not that we need that spell, Cas.”

The former angel turned slightly red and then elbowed Dean in the side, wearing a disapproving look on his face.

Sam momentarily froze, sprinkles in hand, his head turning towards Dean. His heart was beating hard in his chest but he tried to remain calm.

“What?”

Grinning Dean shrugged and started to lick his fingers clean of the toffee. “Just saying toffee makes things stick. It's almost like magic.”

“That's not what you said, Dean.” Sam tried to speak casually but his voice came out clipped and edged with nervousness. 

“I have no idea what he is talking about Cas – “

They were interrupted when Jack came in, struggling to keep the tray and ham horizontal.

“Jack, hold on. Don't you dare drop that ham.” Dean left Sam who had a gnawing suspicion of what was going on. Trying to reign in his panic he decided that the best course of action was to drive to the store and see for himself. 

Stealing a glance at Cas, Sam walked over to him and spoke in a hushed whisper. “Okay, Cas. What the hell is going on? You've had a look of guilt and nervousness all fucking day. Dean is saying... well, things he shouldn't be saying and being awfully smug about it.”

Cas squinted and then licked his lips. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Dean strolled over, laying an arm casually across Cas' shoulders. 

“What's going on, guys?”

Sam could hear Jack bustling about the kitchen, putting cookies away and loading the dishwasher. He turned his attention to Dean again. His brother looked just as normal, but it didn't fool Sam.

“Nothing. Just heading into town.”

Dean nodded. “Oh, okay. You not taking Baby though.”

Raising a hand in exasperation Sam grit out. “And why not? You never had a problem with me taking Baby for the last couple of years, why now?”

Dean dropped his hand from Cas' shoulders and proceeding to pick up something from his pocket. It was a crumbled gingerbread cookie, shaped like a heart.

“You want one? They are supposed to make you nice. No?” He smiled and bit off a piece, chewing happily.

Cas sighed and glared hard at Dean. “Dean.” His voice was low, a warning.

Dean swallowed the rest of the cookie, crumbs falling on his T-shirt. “You are no fun, Cas.”

“I think we've had enough fun for today,” Cas stated curtly, but he was looking at Sam with his sapphire blue eyes, his face begging for forgiveness.

Swallowing the last pieces of the cookie, Dean looked straight at Sam. “Just saying, Sammy, if you think you are going to take Baby? Not happening. I think I saw a broomstick in our closet, why don't you ride that?” There was a slight pause. ”Or maybe only one from the Cum Trading Company works for you?”

Dean took a step back as Sam lunged for him. “This isn't funny Dean, where's my book?”

Cas just mumbled something, and Sam thought he caught the words “idiot boyfriend” and he didn't try to stop Sam, on the contrary, he took a step to the side, giving Sam more space.

Jack heard the commotion as he approached his dads and although Sam really wanted to give Dean a good pummeling he backed of, trying to calm his breathing.

“You stole my gift!”

Dean looked affronted. “Whoa, there. I didn't steal it. I went down to the store this morning to pick up something.” He inclined his head towards Jack, “and then Vanya just mentioned that you had a package too, so I thought I'd be nice and pick it up. Save you the drive down there. Christmas spirit and all.”

“Really, Christmas spirit, Dean?” Sam scowled but noticing the look on Jack's face he took a deep breath in, trying to relax. He did not want Jack to know more about this than necessary. “Jack, can you go get the beer, please?” 

Jack looked at Sam, then at Dean, and back at Sam again. “Sure. You sort this out before I come back. And Dean, that was not nice of you stealing Sam's gift. I can sense Sam's distress. Don't be a Grinch.” With that, he left to get the beer.

“I was doing a good deed”, Dean mumbled but Jack's remark had put a slight damper on his mood.

Cas mutterings interrupted him. “Mm, great work with that, Dean. Might need to look up the definition of the word. He blackmailed me, Sam”, he added in a hushed whisper.

“Anyways, I saw the package was open and the plastic around was ripped, probably a security check or whatever, noticed it was a book and got curious.”

“So then you decided to...”

“Read some?” Dean finished for him. “What? Who doesn't like Harry Potter? Although I haven't read this version before. Who knew your OTP was RoRuna?”

“How do you know the phrase OTP?”

Dean cleared his throat. “ _That_ doesn't matter right now. Anyways, I saw the name of the writer, _The Flannel Moose Wizard_ and figured it had to be _your_ book. Not just your as in you ordered it, but that you actually wrote it. No one but you could come up with that name.”

“It's not a book but a complication of many fics. They just happen to be all my fics. Can I have it back?”

“It's in your room in your drawer. I'm sorry man, I just thought to tease you some. It's cool you wrote a book. Luna is a nice chick although I'm more of a Cho guy.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Thanks but don't do this again. And just so you know, I happen to be one of the top writers for the Potter fandom.”

Dean grinned. “Good on you, Sammy, always wanting to be top dog, no matter if it's Latin, demon kicking or fan fiction writing.”

“Shut up, Dean before you ruin your apology.”

Cas cleared his throat. “I was totally against this idea, Sam. If I could have I would have bopped him to sleep, but that option was unfortunately not available to me. And then he fought dirty.”

Sam glared at Dean. “Mm, he does that. Just so you know Dean if you ever give me crap about this I'll write you into the story and you will not like it.”

“Got it.” Dean turned around and picked up a cookie. “Merry Christmas?”

Sighing, Sam took the cookie from Dean. “I swear to God, Cas, if he wasn't your boyfriend and I know how much you loved him, I'd kick him out!”

Dean protested. “Hey, it's Christmas, and I am your brother.”

“Guys, here is the beer.” Jack sounded happy and cheerful as he returned with the amber liquid. He put the beers down on the counter, save one bottle for himself. “Aww, I'm so glad you guys got your thing sorted out.”

“Yeah, good talk”, Dean said as he grabbed a beer. Cas gave Sam an encouraging smile and offered him a beer bottle which Sam finally accepted.

Outside the bunker, a light snowfall had begun, the cold wind howling and making the snowflakes whirl around. Inside the bunker, surrounded by the smell of freshly made cookies, and the whispers of sappy Christmas music Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack talked about this and that, enjoying a real holiday celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> My Destiel Fanfiction Bingo prompt square was "Sam writes fanfiction."
> 
> The original name for the broomstick making company in Harry Potter is "The Comet trading company."


End file.
